As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a wireless device as a relay node or relay UE for relaying communication between a base station or donor access node, and an end-user wireless device. Relay wireless devices may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, relay wireless devices may be limited in their ability to effectively service end-user wireless devices that are attached to it, particularly if the donor access node providing the service is unable to meet the needs of the relay wireless device, or if the relay wireless device is unable to determine a preferred donor access node from among a plurality of nearby access nodes.